1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to ophthalmic lenses. More specifically, the present invention provides improved single vision lenses and multifocal lenses having enhanced vision zones.
2. Background Art
Conventional multifocal ophthalmic lenses (e.g., progressive lenses) provide a user with two or more vision zones. These conventional lenses, however, generally include large amounts of distortion (e.g., astigmatism) that can cause numerous vision compromises for the user. As a result, the benefits of the vision zones provided by such conventional lenses are reduced. Accordingly, what is needed is an ophthalmic lens design that limits or reduces the amount of introduced distortion (e.g., astigmatism) to provide vision zones that are improved over those provided by conventional lenses.